To Want Is To Need
by TheDarkRaindrops
Summary: “You can’t always get what you want, Malfoy.” she breathed. He backed her up into a corner, leaning towards her, his hand stroking her neck as he whispered in her ear, smirking “Granger… I always get what I want.”
1. And the worst part was: she kissed back

A/N: Waddup? Lol. Well, if you're reading this then you've obviously realized the wonder that is the pairing of Hermione and Draco… suh-weet! Anyways, I wasn't sure whether to leave this as a one-shot or to continue with it as a story… tell me what you think! Hehe )

Disclaimer: Duh. OF COURSE I OWN HARRY POTTER! I mean, what did you think? That some british chick with blonde hair had copyrights or something? Pfft, YEAH, riiiiiiighhht.

Enjoy and please review with any comments/suggestions! Thank you!

* * *

**And the worst part was: she kissed back.**

"Dammit! I can't find it anywhere! All the copies must've been taken out already… oh well, it was worth a shot," Hermione sighed as she climbed down the ladder, her eyes occasionally flicking towards the titles of the many books stacked on the many shelves.

It was a cold winter's night and the halls of Hogwarts were silent as she left the library where she had been working into the late hours of the night, even Madame Pince had left. It was an hour or two past midnight, all that could be heard was but the faint whistling of the gentle breeze sweeping the corridors and stairways.

"And where might you be going, my dear Mudblood?" drawled an all too familiar voice, slightly surprising Hermione as she came the down the steps. She turned around only to come face to face with Draco Malfoy, his molten grey eyes challenging.

"Not that it's any of _your _business, Malfoy, but I've just been at the library. However, I might go as far as to wonder what _you're _doing here so late?" she retorted.

"Not that it's any of _your _business, Granger, but I've just been at- oh, wait, _why_ would I tell _you_?" he laughed maliciously.

"Been making anyone else's life miserable or is it just me?" asked Hermione, glaring at his smug face.

"I try, but it's just so hard when your pathetic life is already so miserable, Granger. There is, after all, only _so_ much I can do. What? Did Weasel and The Boy Who Just Won't Bloody Die dump you already? How ever will they pass their exams now?" Draco mocked, feigning disbelief.

"Well, with friends like Goyle and Crabbe, no wonder you barely pass yours! You know, Malfoy, you are one disgusting, arrogant, pig-headed arseho-" she fired back, clenching her fists in fury as her face started heating up, brown eyes blazing.

"Temper, temper, Granger, don't want to say or do anything we might regret later on, now would we?"

"Really, Malfoy, is your life so dull and wretched that you have nothing better do than to make other's the same?"

"And what would you know about my life, Granger?" Draco spat, his eyes narrowing in contempt.

"Hah! Touched a soft spot, have we? Well, maybe now you know how it feels to be insulted so deeply!"

"Insulted by you? Being in your very presence is insulting enough, thank you!" he retorted, his tone dripping with malevolence. The tension around them was rising with every word that was said, both unleashing their anger on one another.

"Sod off, Malfoy! You know, you are such a- a-"

"Handsome devil? Sexy god? An unbelievably gorgeous specimen of the male species? Yes, I know all this already, Granger," he smirked.

"Why not just have 'self-absorbed' tattooed on your forehead? It's much less obvious," she replied sarcastically, her face contorting in anger.

"The truth isn't always ugly, Granger, although in your case…"

"You prick! Why don't you go back to kissing Voldemort's arse?" Hermione shouted, taking a step closer to him, looking him straight in the eye, however, him being taller.

"And why don't you shove that condescending Gryffindor superiority saint complex up yours! " he barked, taking a step closer to her, remaining in eye-contact, both determined in their stance.

A sharp echo could be heard throughout the corridor. Draco now gently ran his fingers on the left side of his face, now sore and red. Hermione panted heavily, flustered as her eyes rebelliously glared at him, lowering her hand, now numb. His grey orbs staring at her with the same white hot intensity.

Draco grabbed her arms and pulled her close, so close she could feel his hot breath on her throat as his lips crashed upon hers, emotions and passions swirling within them as if flames had been lit. All anger, sadness, worry and anguish came out in waves, shaking the very ground they were clinging to…

And the worst part was: Hermione Granger kissed back

* * *

A/N: Well, there you go! I hope you liked it and please review with any comments/suggestions on whether to continue this as a story or to leave it as a oneshot! Thank you!


	2. It's like a hangover

A/N: Thank you so much for your awesome reviews! It's thanks to you that I've been encouraged to continue with this as a story and believe me, it's going to be nothing short of what you'd expect in a DracoHermione fic - Yes, yes, I know it's been quite a while since I posted this but I had some trouble with my computer and had to get it fixed. Thank you again to:

_**Queen of Serpents: Thank you very much! I glad you feel that way.**_

_**Inspyred: Indeed, although I'm pleased that you like it!**_

_**urges: Nice to know that you'll be eyeing the story because it's going to get harder to look away…**_

_**Hermione-Potter-52036: Thanks!**_

_**starfirerobin4eva: I will, thank you. (P.S. I love starfirexrobin too!)**_

_**blackrose4ever: Thank you.**_

_**vanilfrappe: Thank you very much, you're very kind. Of course they'll be mad but if not, where's the passion! lol**_

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own them. So…? Did you NOT see my name tattooed on Draco's butt! 'Cause it's totally there. Ask him yourself… because I can't. You know, what with the restraining order and all… heh heh. Moral Of The Story: ALWAYS ASK SOMEONE BEFORE YOU TATOO THEIR ASS.

Haha! Anyways, hope you like chapter two and please please comment with any reviews/suggestions you may have! Thank you very much!

**It's like a hangover you can't get rid of.**

It was revolting.

The way her sweet scent of vanilla and soft sighs seemed to haunt him wherever he went. The way he couldn't get that kiss out of his head… the way he couldn't get _her _out of his head. He looked down at his hands, the very hands that held her and ran through her brown curls as he kissed her with more passion than he had ever felt before.

And even more revolting was: he wanted to do it again. And again. And again… until he satisfied whatever quirky craving he had developed for the book-smart Gryffindor.

"Urgh..." Draco groaned in exasperation, as he massaged his temple. He lay back on his bed, looking up at the dark ceiling of the boy's dormitory. "Shit, what the hell happened!" he shouted, throwing the vase on his bedside table across the room, as it hit the wall, shattering.

Hermione frantically paced the room, biting her lip as she replayed the recent events in her mind. She was bombarded with so many different feelings all at once… and the whole time, a repeated question arose in her frenzied train of thought:

"SHIT! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" she exclaimed, hitting her hand against her forehead. She was alone in the common room; Harry and Ron were in detention and everyone else… she assumed they had lives that didn't contain spontaneous snogs with Draco Malfoy. Hermione groaned as she covered her face with her hands, shutting her eyes in frustration.

She didn't know what was going on. And she hated it. She hated not knowing what that feeling was… not knowing why it made her feel so… not knowing why she wanted to feel it again. All reason and common sense forbade it so why did it seem like it was all she could think about?

The wind in his face was oddly comforting as Draco streaked across the Quidditch field on his broom, closing his eyes now and then to just soak in its calming effect. He had tried to take his mind off things but somehow… nothing seemed to work. It was like a hangover you couldn't get rid of.

"Damn you, Granger." he cursed. Images of their encounter flashed before his eyes, everything seemingly moving in slow motion, every caress and stroke magnified. If you squinted your eyes and nodded your head a little to the left, it might've actually looked like they were enjoying it. Oh, wait. _They were._

Draco headed back, landing on the ground swiftly as he made his way into the castle. Frustrated, he took out his anger on a first year, snarling at the poor boy who hurriedly scrambled in the other direction. _Probably a Hufflepuff… _Draco smirked inwardly, as he turned around the corner, bumping into someone unexpected…

She couldn't take it anymore. She had to get out of there; she was suffocating. Everywhere she looked, she saw the faces of her friends, Harry and Ron in particular, looking at her in disappointment… in anger.

"It's not my fault!" she cried out, even though she knew no one was there to listen. "It's not my fault it happened! It's not my fault it was Draco Malfoy! It's not my fault I liked it so much!" shocked, Hermione clasped her hands over mouth, as if it burned with the last words she spoke. _Did.. did I… really say that? God, I hate you Draco Malfoy… _she thought in aggravation.

Determined, she stormed out of the common room, grabbing her cloak. She had to clear her head… her thoughts of a particular Slytherin had clouded it so far.

"You..." spat Draco, glaring at the person in front of him. His face contorted with mixed emotions… his eyes burned with desire… yet also with fury because of it. The last thing… the _last person… _he needed to be with at the moment was staring at him in the face… equally hateful… equally craving.

But you know what the say… the last person you'd want to be with, is the one person you can't be without.

A/N: Whew! Done. Haha, now that I think about it, it's really obvious who Draco is staring at, right? But what'll happen! We'll see. Sorry again for the delay and thank you for reading and again please review with any comments/suggestions! Hugs and kisses )


	3. Temptation likes our company

A/N: 3rd chapter, alright! Lol. Thank you to all of my fantastic reviewers, you dudes rock! Sorry, once more for being so late in the updates but school started and I'm kinda getting used to the busy schedule… so if they're a bit late, you know why -.-;;;. Well, before you jump in the story (er, not _literally_… although that might be fun… ."), thank you to:

**SoMe wEirDo: Glad you think so!**

**Queen of Serpents: Drama, indeed. Lol. Thanx!**

**dIam0nDkIsSeZ: Thank you! **

**HarryPotterFreak34: Uwaa, you're so very kind! o **

**Weaselbee: I'll try my hardest to make them as long as possible!**

**SingfortheMoment: Thank you very much! .**

**tiger-lily9240: Wow, I'm happy you love it so much!**

**forkslover1: It IS cute, isn't it? **

**blackXxXblossom: Thanks!**

**zelda- 1313: Some addictions aren't that bad, lol. )**

**Mimes: Thank you so much! Glad you liked it!**

Now… on to the story!

* * *

**Temptation likes our company.**

"You…." He choked, his brows furrowed as his eyes burned with a dark intensity. "What the hell are you doing here!"

"Excuse me, but I can walk wherever the hell I want to, Malfoy!" retorted none other than…

_Shit… it's Granger… _

"No need to get your knickers in a knot," he growled through gritted teeth as he fought to restrain himself from grabbing her neck and choking it… aside from other things, of course.

"Yes, well, if you don't mind I have some research to be doing," said Hermione, her body stiff as cold chills ran down her back. She swiftly brushed past him, as Draco turned his head to look at her, she felt his steamy breath upon her cheek.

"Leaving so soon? I thought we might've had the chance to pick up where we left off," Draco sneered. He knew saying that would piss her off. He knew that it was also stupid to say it… but he also knew that in the back of his mind, he meant it.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. Turning around, she glared at the smug blond, balling her hands into fists. She couldn't understand what compelled her to stay… but she did.

"What do you really want?" exasperated Hermione, rolling her eyes while she folded her arms against her chest.

"I… I don't know," admitted Draco, burrowing his eyebrows, he looked down in confusion and frustration, his cold face unreadable.

"Something last night… and I don't what happened… and it's eating me up inside," said Hermione, her knees wobbly as she caught his steely gaze, faltering as she spoke.

"Like it's any easier for me? I was kissing _you_, I was holding _you_, I was with _you_…" he spat, emphasising 'you' every time as it echoed throughout the stairways, as he walked towards her menacingly, "_You, Hermione Granger… a mudblood,_"

Hermione's eyes started to sting, and without realizing it, a tear slipped down her cheek. She didn't know why she felt as if someone had hit her in the stomach but… for some reason, the way he said those words… made her feel like she was something to be ashamed of.

"I hate you… more than ever," she whispered, glaring at him one last timebefore she turned around, running. She couldn't stay there anymore becauseit hurt too much. Hermione cried because she felt like her world had beenturned upside down… she cried because she didn't know why.

Draco stood, rooted to the spot, as he watched her petite figure blur out of vision as she ran onto the school grounds. His piteful words poured out of his mouth without a second thought and he was confused as to why he cared. Why he felt such guilt when that single tear ran down her cheek… why he wanted to reach out and brush it off.

Ever since that night, something had changed, not only in him but in the both of them. The atmosphere seemed to get colder and yet set aflame every moment that passed by in their combined presence. It seems so simple when he thought about it… a simple kiss… but this was different. A simple kiss had turned into a lifetime of suppressed emotions bursting out, confiding itself in a soul whom he regarded in such hatred that he often forgot why.

Thoughts of his family, if he could call them such, and his friends, if they could be considered such, flashed through his mind… he smirked. Their horrified and revolted expressions were almost funny, if not amusing. _A Mudblood_… how ironic that it should be this particular one that affects him in such a way. How ironic that he should be feeling these feelings at all.

Draco Malfoy was not known to be a romantic guy… but he was known to be a guy who didn't let things he wanted slip out of his grip so easily…

The Quidditch Field seemed so eerie when there were no players, no cheering crowds. Hermione had walked around the emptied grounds, calming her nerves, trying to make sense of recent events, as logical minds often do and yet often don't succeed in. She looked up into the pale blue sky, grey clouds now appearing, signalling the pouring rains to come.

Although, she had not cried since that one teardrop, she wondered about it. It had been a long time since she had cried in front of someone, in front of anyone but it was starting to seem that Draco Malfoy was not just anyone anymore.

Hermione shivered slightly, as the cold breeze swept the school, and a minute later, the rain droplets started to fall. She gave a small smile, reminiscing about her childhood days when she stood in the rain, free from care. A little later, after being completely drenched she decided to head back into the shade, reminding herself that if she caught a cold it would drawback her studying. As she made her way into the stands, passing the changing rooms, a hand reached out and pulled her in.

"What the- Malfoy? What do you think you're doing! You can't just grab someone like that and pull them unsuspectingly, they could really get hurt, you know! And not only is it mean but it's –" Hermione stammered, only to be muffled by his hot mouth against hers.

"Granger… _shut up_," he panted, as he pulled away, their noses only millimetres apart. _I see this method works… _he smirked.

"You- you- what-" she gasped, clutching her chest as she tried catch her breath because that last kiss had stolen it.

"It seems that temptation like our company, Granger," said Draco as he feverously began kissing her again; pouring everything he knew into the moment they shared. Hermione mildly protested, her hands pushing him away now rested firmly on his chest, as he held her in his arms.

Time seemed to be a distant memory for them, but like all things, you can only run so far before the consequences of your actions catch up with you… whether they're good… or bad.

* * *

A/N: OMG, this chapter plagued me for many a moons shudders writer's block is painful and boring disease… lol. Thank you for reading and again please review with any comments/suggestions! Hugs and kisses ) 


End file.
